Dominik Kincaid
Dominik Kincaid (zwany Decis lub Domin) – bohater wielu serii bakugan, człowiek władający prądem. Wygląd Dominik jest wysokim nastolatkiem o czarnych włosach i czarnych oczach. Pod prawym okiem ma bliznę. Ubrany jest najczęściej w czarną koszulę ukrytą pod białym płaszczem nieposiadającym rękawów, a także w białe spodnie i niebieskie kozaki z czarnymi dodatkami. Charakter Kincaid jest miłą osobą lubiącą przebywać w towarzystwie. Bardzo szybko zawiera nowe znajomości. Ma poczucie humoru i niesie pomoc każdemu, kto tego potrzebuje. Często bywa bardzo roztargniony i zapominalski, wszystko robi na ostatnią chwilę. Dominik jest także bardzo wrażliwy. Gdy komuś dzieje się krzywda nie waha się by pomóc! Relacje Przyjaźń z Peterem Relacja z Peterem zawsze była bardzo dobra. Nigdy się nie kłócili i żyli zawsze ze sobą w przyjaźni. Dominik poznał Petera jako małego chłopca, z którym często chodził grać w piłkę oraz w inne ciekawe gry. Gdy już byli starsi, chodzili ze sobą na melinę, gdzie Dominik nauczył się robić grafiti oraz gdzie bardzo dużo spędzali wolnego czasu. Przyjaźń z Mają Dominik poznał Maję podczas pobytu w lunaparku z rodzicami. Maja sprawiła, że Domin przestał przebyć tylko z chłopakami, ale otworzył się na płeć przeciwną. Potem zaczął jej bardzo za to dziękować. Maja dla Domina jest bardzo dobrą przyjaciółką, która często mu pomaga i wyciąga z trudnych sytuacji. Przyjaźń z Lukiem Domin, ogólnie, mało spędza z nim czasu, jednak razem znakomicie grają w piłkę nożną. Jeżeli ktoś ma z nimi na pieńku, to lepiej niech się schowa pod łóżko. Przyjaźń z Alex Dominik spędza z nią dużo czasu. Są do siebie bardzo przywiązani. Dominik musi jednak uważać, gdyż Dragneel zrobi z Domina okruszka, jeśli coś jej się stanie. Informacje Przyjaźń z Maćkiem Maciek jest przyjacielem Domina, chociaż często sobie dokuczają i się na siebie obrażają. Obydwaj chcą być jak najlepsi, mimo że są na równym poziomie. Przyjaźń z Zapałką Adrian Ruekai zwany zapałką jest dla Kincaida najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego można sobie wyobrazić! Dominik poznał Adiego poznali się, kiedy uczył się grać w Bakugany. Wtedy Adrian bardzo mu pomógł, za co do dziś Dominik jest mu bardzo wdzięczny. Adi i Domin, mimo iż często się biją, bardzo się lubią. Przyjaźń z Lisą Mają zawsze dużo do obgadania i zawsze spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu. Lisa i Domin są bardzo przyjacielsko do siebie nastawieni i mają bardzo podobne charaktery. Lise i Domina cechuje to, że w jeden dzień wszytko fajnie, a nazajutrz skaczą sobie do gardeł. Przyjaźń z Rexem Domin bardzo lubi oraz ceni Rexa za to, że zawsze potrafi go wyciągnąć z trudnej sytuacji. Rex jest bardzo sprawiedliwy i przyjacielski oraz przejmuje sie innymi. Już kilka razy pomógł Dominowi. gdy miał doła i nie chciał żyć. Przyjaźń z Osą Z Osą Domin bardzo rzadko gada, ale mimo to są przyjaciółmi. Domin ceni Osę za znajomość sprzętu bojowego itp. Przyjaźń z Dominikiem Nie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, chociaż zdarza się, że sobie pomagają. Przyjaźń z Seithem Najlepszy przyjaciel Dominika (poza Mei i Adim). Dominik poznał go jeszcze jako Luxara na przystanku autobusowym, kiedy to ten siadł koło niego i zapytał jak się nazywa. Domin przedstawił się i powiedział, że zajmuje się Bakuganami oraz sprzętem. Lux bardzo się ucieszył i od razu zaproponował przyjaźń. Dominik się zgodził i od tamtej pory są przyjaciółmi. Luxar dał Dominowi pełny zestaw Płomieni za darmo, przez co Domin o mało nie oszalał i uznał, że tak wspaniałego przyjaciela jeszcze nie widział. Zainteresowania Jazda motocyklem Dominik jako 7 latek bardzo kochał bardzo szybką jazdę, dlatego chciał mieć swój pierwszy motor. Rodzice się na to zgodzili i kupili mu małego simsonka, na którym wiele razy się przewracał, ale w końcu nauczył się jeździć wystarczająco dobrze, żeby spróbować jazdy na szybszym motorze. Gdy skończył 13 lat rodzice mu kupili crossa, a on z radości od razu poszedł się przejechać. Gdy skończył 15 lat, rodzice zaczęli go wozić na wyścigi żużlowe. Gdy w wieku 18 lat zrobił sobie prawko i kupił sobie ścigacza, od razu pojechał na drogę, żeby go wypróbować.Domin na początku jechał bardzo powoli i nie przekraczał 30 km\h, ale gdy poczuł adrenalinę wyjechał na autostradę i dodał tak gazu, że nawet tego nie zauważył, że licznik wskazuje 240 km/h. Cross.jpg Ścigacz.jpg Motorynka.jpg Jazda konno Pewnego razu gdy Domin wychodził ze szkoły spotkał Mei oraz Bartka. Dominik i Bartek zaciekawieni poszli z nią, żeby zobaczyć, co chce im pokazać. Gdy już doszli na miejsce, Dominik lekko zaskoczony stwierdził, że są na pastwisku dla koni. Maja bez wahania posadziła go i Bartka na koniu. Dominik spojrzał na Bartka niepewnie, ale w końcu przypomniał sobie co mu powiedział pan Pepik i zaczął powoli jechać koniem do przodu. Jak zapewne znacie Dominika, ten musiał się popisać z jak najlepszej strony i zaczął jechać coraz szybciej. I tak spędził na koniu prawie cały dzień. Gdy wrócił do domu, opowiedział o tym rodzicom. Oni zaczęli go posyłać na wyścigi konne. Muzyka Dominik niesamowicie lubi muzykę. Nie zdaje sobie również sprawy z tego, że zbyt długie i głośne słuchanie muzyki może spowodować osłabienie zmysłu słuchu - potrafi słuchać różnych utworów godzinami, a jeśli "wpadnie mu w ucho" - non stop. Rap Rap to ulubiony gatunek muzyki młodego Kincaida. Swoją przygodę z rapem zapoczątkował u starszego kuzyna Łukasza. Pewnego razu wstał lewą nogą. Był bardzo zmęczony i nie chciało mu się nic robić. Po powrocie z kościoła był tak zły, że nawet komputer go nie zadowalał, więc chciał gdzieś wyjechać. Ostatecznie cała rodzina pojechała do domu kuzyna Łukasza. Na miejscu Kincaid szybko pobiegł zobaczyć się z nim. Na schodach usłyszał donośną muzykę. Zaczął się zastanawiać skąd dochodzi, natomiast dźwięk z każdym krokiem stawał się głośniejszy. Gdy dotarł do pokoju kuzyna, ten wyłączył muzykę, lecz Dominikowi tak się spodobała, że poprosił o ponowne włączenie. Pod koniec wizyty zapytał się o gatunek muzyczny i dowiedział się, że był to rap. Po powrocie do domu zaczął słuchać tego gatunku non-stop. Hardstyle Pewnego czwartku, kiedy Decis wracał ze szkoły autobusem, na który ledwo zdążył, usiadł koło nieznanego nastolatka. Nagle usłyszał, że ze słuchawek chłopaka wydobywają się bardzo głośne dźwięki. Następnie Dominik zapytał nastolatka czego słucha, lecz on nie odpowiedział. Kincaid lekko go szturchnął, a ten, zdejmując słuchawki i podając je Dominowi, powiedział, że Hardstyle i dał Dominikowi posłuchać. Wróciwszy do domu od razu rzucił tornister, podszedł do kompa i puścił utwór zaproponowany przez owego nastolatka. Jakiś czas później zaczął chodzić razem z Bartkiem na koncerty związane z tym gatunkiem. Trochę czasu później stwierdził, że to jego drugi ulubiony gatunek. Rock alternatywny Pewnego razu po powrocie ze szkoły, jak zwykle, młody Kincaid usiadł przy komputerze. Po pewnym czasie spostrzegł, że umówił się z Mają i Bartkiem na 10, lecz ich dalej nie było. W najmniej spodziewanym momencie przyszedł Bartek i we dwóch czekali na Mei. Po 13 Bartłomiej wyszedł znużony oczekiwaniem. Kincaid zrozpaczony postanowił pojść do wuja zagrać w karty. Nagle w drzwiach pojawiła się mała dziewczyna. Domin, początkowo bojąc się otworzyć drzwi, wpuścił ją do środka. Następnie przywitał się nieśmiale, lecz ona zaśmiała się (przy okazji nazywając go głuptasem) po czym zdjęła czapkę i szalik. Dominik o mało nie "spalił się ze wstydu" spostrzegając, że to Maja. Przeprosił za całe zajście i razem poszli do jego pokoju (bez skojarów, bo ten pan was zatłucze). Dziewczyna powiedziała, że ma niespodziankę dla chłopaka, po czym wstukała w Google hasło Rock alternatywny. Poprosiła go o odtworzenie pewnego teledysku, a on posłusznie to zrobił. Tak się obojgu spodobał, że zaczęli słuchać następnych aż nastała noc. Majka zapytała się chłopaka czy może u niego nocować. Chłopak bez słowa poleciał do rodziców, po czym wrócił i rozłożył drugie łóżko. Oboje całą noc muzykowali, aż zjawiła się policja. Umiejętności Dominik częstokroć posługuje się różnego rodzaju brońmi m.in. sprayem czy piłą motorową. Moce Jednakże znacznie częściej wykorzystuje swoją magię prądu, którą bardzo dobrze opanował. Umożliwia ona niemal pełną kontrolę nad elektrycznością, wliczając w to tworzenie, zmianę i pochłanianie prądu. Kincaid używa jej w dobrych celach, lecz także dla własnych korzyści. Pewnego razu, gdy doszło do zerwania linii energetycznych, zasilił własny komputer i okoliczny hotspot bez oznak zmęczenia, natomiast innych razem podczas wizyty w barze oszukał automat, by wysypał mu wszystkie zgromadzone pieniądze. Mówi, że byłby w stanie zasilić całą planetę, lecz kosztowałoby go to zbyt dużo energii. Kategoria:Aquos Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Seria Faza Ostateczna